Terrible
by Cora Coralina
Summary: "Eu nunca serei realmente o seu irmão, Thor. Eu sou o que sou. Assassino. Cruel. Eu faço o que eu quero."


**Nome:** Terrible

**Ship: **Loki e Thor**  
**

**Rate:** M

**Tipo:** One-Shot

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Essa fic foi escrita para o Amigo Secreto do fórum Papéis Avulsos. É um presente para a **Dora Russel**. Dora, espero realmente que goste da fic. Escrever sobre os dois foi bem complicado para mim. E sei que você merecia algo melhor. Mas foi um prazer escrever algo para você!

* * *

**Observação:** A descrição de Loki segue a descrição física do ator Tom Hiddleston, que para mim, é o Loki perfeito. Portanto, meu Loki tem olhos azuis, e não verdes como no HQ. Entre outras coisas.

**Observação II:** A música utilizada foi "_C'est un Homme Terrible_", da Edith Piaf. Uma cantora que amo. Como a tradução da música estava horrível e muito ao pé da letra, resolvi modificar.

* * *

**Terrible**

O Deus do Trovão fitava seu irmão com os olhos azuis carregados de pesar. Não gostava de ver Loki com a boca amordaçada com aquela espécie de máquina. Achava aquilo bruto, algo tão incoerente com o rosto dele quanto uma coroa de pétalas seria incoerente para Thor. Os olhos azuis do Deus da Trapaça estavam fixos nos do irmão, e todos que faziam parte da mesa judicial de Asgard olhavam o moreno com uma atenção demasiada de um falcão. O que Loki havia feito em Midgard era considerado um crime absurdo. Matado civis com um prazer maldoso, aberto um portal para que seres de outro planeta entrassem e mexessem com a vida pacífica daqueles humanos, recrutado o Tesseract para si e escolhido um destino para a fonte de poder e energia sem ao menos ter consultado Odin e Thor, rei e sucessor de Asgard.

Mas Thor não via tal situação e pessoa com olhos acusadores. Os asgardianos viam apenas um homem com aspecto perigoso e uma ânsia por poder doentia. Odin via um filho que seguira o caminho errado e estava sendo julgado justamente. Thor via apenas Loki, seu irmão, mesmo que adotivo. Mas sempre seu irmão. Ele via uma pessoa em pé em um círculo de pessoas, para esperar sua sentença.

E Thor o amava.

Loki continuava a fitar o irmão com intensidade. E Thor não conseguia desviar o contato dos olhos. O moreno tinha a capacidade de apelar com as orbes, pedir a Thor perdão e ao mesmo tempo falar que não estava arrependido, xingá-lo e dizer que o amava. Tudo com os mesmos malditos olhos azuis.

_C'est un homme terrible_

_Avec des yeux doux_

_Il me prend pour cible_

_Il me donne des coups_

_Il me fait pleurer_

_Avec un regard_

_Il me fait trembler_

**-x-**

_Este é um homem terrível_

_Com olhos suaves_

_Ele me coloca no alvo_

_E me atinge_

_Ele me faz chorar_

_Com um olhar_

_Ele me faz tremer_

A sentença foi dada. Loki ficaria preso no palácio de Asgard, e seria monitorado caso quisesse sair. A mordaça nunca sairia de sua boca enquanto Odin pedisse. Mas aquilo não fora surpresa para Thor. Para todos que conheciam seu irmão, não era segredo de que a boca de Loki era o artefato mais perigoso e a arma mais poderosa dele. O moreno dessa vez abaixou os olhos intensos, fitando com atenção o chão de mármore claro. Os fios lisos do cabelo caíram um pouco no seu rosto, e Thor percebeu que nunca vira Loki daquela maneira. Tudo ali formava um quadro triste e lamentável.

Alguém puxou o braço de Loki, as correntes que prendiam seus pulsos juntos tilintaram.

- Pai...

Thor falou em um sussurro, pedindo ao pai e rei de Asgard com os olhos azuis. Odin gesticulou para o guarda, e as correntes foram retiradas dos pulsos de Loki. O moreno passou as mãos no lugar onde a prata havia feito contato com a pele, visivelmente aliviado com aquilo tudo. Seus olhos azuis fitaram o Deus do Trovão uma última vez, antes de ele ser novamente puxado para longe. Seria levado para o lugar onde ficaria o resto do dia. Provavelmente o seu próprio quarto. Felizmente, Odin ainda nutria sentimentos de pai para com seu filho, e aquele sentimento havia delineado boa parte da decisão do rei.

Thor não disse mais nada. Não queria. Algo pesava em seu peito. Não sabia se era a responsabilidade de um dia se tornar rei e fazer o que seu pai havia acabado de fazer, julgar alguém pelos seus atos, independente de quem fosse. A carga que lhe esperava era grande, e o Deus do Trovão temia que seus ombros fortes não conseguissem levantar tal carga. Respirou fundo, olhando Asgard pela varanda do local onde estavam. As finas cortinas de tom dourado voavam por causa do vento que batia de encontro a elas, tampando boa parte da abertura da grande porta. O céu estava alaranjado, o dia estava sumindo e dava espaço para noite se instalar. E com a noite, chegavam os piores pensamentos de Thor.

Ele respirou fundo, olhando para a mão que antes carregava o martelo de nome Mjölnir, a mesma mão que havia matado tanto seres de outros planetas, a mesma mão que antes era carregada com raiva. Uma raiva adolescente e imatura que Thor descarregava em qualquer assunto que lhe conviesse melhor.

A mesma mão que desejava acariciá-lo. Acariciar Loki.

Tentou sair dessa linha de pensamento quando Odin foi de encontro a ele, o olho destampado fixo nas casas peculiares de Asgard. Ficaram sozinhos e calados por minutos, até Odin pigarrear e olhar para seu filho com atenção.

- Sabe que a decisão que tomei foi a correta. Loki precisa arcar com as consequências de seus atos impensados.

Thor não respondeu, apenas desviou os olhos azuis, tão parecidos com os de seu pai, para longe, fixando-os no horizonte laranja já mais escuro.

- Eu não pedi os guardas que mantivessem Loki sob vigília. Ele pode receber visitas quando quiser. Apenas tenha cuidado.

O Deus do Trovão assentiu, dispensando com esse gesto seu pai. Ficou na varanda por algumas horas, antes de decidir que o melhor a se fazer seria ir para seu próprio quarto a fim de descansar. O dia fora estressante, o Tesseract estava em boas mãos no momento, a salvo. Mas estava fatigado. O mesmo cansaço que lhe visitava quando fazia parte de reuniões daquele tipo, ajudando a conduzir decisões complicadas.

Caminhou em silêncio para o corredor, percebendo o quanto o palácio estava quieto. Um tipo de silêncio estranho, como se todos ali estivessem sem palavras para o que havia acontecido. O filho do rei, um assassino convicto e maldoso. Thor já não aguentava mais aquele tipo de clima.

Chegou ao seu quarto depois de minutos, retirando a roupa pesada e jogando a capa vermelha em cima de uma poltrona dourada que ficava perto da cama. Precisava tomar um banho, sentir a água quente e perfumada correr sua pele, desfazendo os nós que seus músculos sustentavam depois de um dia como aquele.

Fechou os olhos quando a água foi de encontro ao seu corpo. O banheiro estava cada vez mais escuro, mas Thor não se importava muito com isso. A noite chegara quando ele fechou o chuveiro, cessando a água e inundando o cômodo com o silêncio. Amarrou a toalha na cintura e saiu para o quarto frio. Frio demais.

Achou estranho. Apenas uma leve brisa entrava pela grande janela, indicando que o frio vinha de outro lugar. Thor buscou a fonte daquela sensação, já sabendo o que iria encontrar.

Ele estava em uma parte escura do quarto, a sombra que uma pilastra fazia tampando boa parte do seu corpo. A máquina que estava cobrindo sua boca reluzia devido ao tipo de material de que era feita. Os olhos azuis maliciosos conseguiam fitá-lo de todos os modos ruins que Thor poderia imaginar. Decifrá-lo, lê-lo. Até mesmo conduzi-lo.

_Il voit à travers_

_Il me passe au crible_

_Je suis transparente_

_Quand il est devant moi_

**-x-**

_Ele vê através de mim_

_Ele me peneira_

_Eu sou transparente_

_Quando ele está diante de mim_

Ele saiu de onde estava, os passos lentos e silenciosos como de um gato de Midgard. Os olhos azuis gélidos nunca deixando o irmão enquanto se aproximava. Thor percebeu o que Loki viera fazer ali no momento em que ele parou em frente ao loiro, sua mão passando pelo artefato em sua boca.

- Sabe que não posso fazer isso.

"_Eu sei que pode."_

A voz rouca e cansada de Loki ressoou pela mente de Thor e o Deus do Trovão fechou os olhos. Não poderia retirar aquilo da boca dele, seria contra as ordens diretas de Odin, seu pai. Mas também o seu rei. Pensou seriamente que seria melhor o Deus da Trapaça com a boca tampada. Mas aquele pensamento logo o deixou. Nada adiantava se Loki conseguia penetrar sua mente com destreza.

- Se eu retirar... promete não dizer nada?

"_É claro."_

Palavras vazias. Thor conhecia o irmão o suficiente para saber que ele quebrava promessas com facilidade. Mas mesmo assim estendeu a mão até o aparelho de metal. O material reconheceu a mão do deus no mesmo momento. Mãos reais. Thor poderia dizer com quase certeza de que vira Loki revirar os olhos quando o metal intensificou o brilho. Um estalo cortou o silêncio do ambiente, e a armadura que cobria a boca do moreno foi solta, deixando-o finalmente livre de tudo.

Ficaram se olhando por alguns momentos, as orbes azuis travando uma briga incansável, até Loki dar o último passo e cobrir a boca do loiro com a sua.

E a reação foi imediata.

Thor abriu a boca para receber a língua de prata do moreno, os braços fortes enlaçaram-no pela cintura fina. Não se arrependeu em nenhum momento de ter retirado aquela armadura grotesca da boca dele, e coube a Thor desconfiar de que sempre quando Loki estava por perto, ele se esquecia de tudo o que prometia sempre se lembrar.

Que ele era sucessor ao trono de Asgard, que o homem que estava beijando no momento era um prisioneiro. E era seu irmão. Mesmo que Loki não considerasse isso.

As mãos do trapaceiro foram correndo pelo corpo forte do loiro, desenhando com as palmas cada músculo ali presente, sentindo a pele quente e úmida devido ao banho tomado há minutos. Os cabelos estavam molhados quando Loki passou o braço pelo pescoço do loiro, puxando-o mais de encontro ao seu corpo já magicamente seminu. Thor odiava a facilidade que Loki tinha de se despir. Ele nunca conseguia dar um basta em suas sensações ao ver o Deus da Trapaça sem roupas.

_Mais quand il me caresse_

_Quand je sens ses deux mains_

_Se poser comme des compresses_

_Sur mes yeux pleins de chagrin_

_Alors je ressuscite_

_Je retrouve le printemps_

_Le bonheur invite_

_Au creux de mon amant_

**-X-**

_Mas quando ele me acaricia_

_Quando eu sinto suas mãos_

_Comprimindo-me_

_Sobre meus olhos cheios de tristeza_

_Então eu ressuscito_

_Eu retorno à primavera_

_Um convite à felicidade_

_Ao interior do meu amante_

Para Loki, conduzir Thor era mais fácil do que conduzir um humano à loucura. As mãos longas trabalhavam com facilidade, destreza e experiência no corpo musculoso, tocando-o nos lugares que ele sabia que o loiro gostava, guiando-o para um mundo onde ele poderia se deleitar, esquecendo-se de tudo e encontrando o êxtase singular que sempre encontrava quando Loki o penetrava.

Ambos gemeram ao toque, as respirações ruidosas cortando o ambiente silencioso, os corpos deslizando, buscando o contato brusco e primitivo que sempre buscavam ao se entregarem. O hálito frio de Loki batia de encontro à nuca de Thor quando o moreno abria a boca para sussurrar algo que o loiro não conseguia discernir, enquanto movimentava os quadris harmoniosamente para o deleite de ambos. Thor apenas fechava os olhos, tombando a cabeça no colchão macio no momento em que o clímax se espalhava pelo seu corpo.

Ambos os corpos desabaram, até o futuro rei de Asgard sentir o contato do corpo do outro ser cessado, para depois virar-se e olhá-lo novamente nos olhos. Enquanto as orbes de Thor eram preenchidas com culpa, as de Loki pareciam uma mescla de sentimentos. Confusão, amor, malícia, desejo e diversão. Mas não culpa. Nunca culpa. Mas os olhos de Loki tinham um poder sobre o corpo de Thor impressionante. O poder de lê-lo, de conseguir captar tudo o que o loiro sentia.

_C'est un homme terrible_

_Avec des yeux bleus_

_Mon coeur est la cible_

_Où il vise le mieux_

_Il revient vers moi_

_Il revient toujours_

_Avec un grand "A"_

_Ça s'appelle l'Amour_

_C'est un homme terrible_

**-x-**

_Este é um homem terrível_

_Com olhos azuis_

_Meu coração é o alvo_

_E a pontaria dele é boa_

_E ele retorna para mim_

_Ele sempre retorna_

_Com um grande "A"_

_Que se chama Amor_

_Este é um homem terrível_

Thor deitou-se no colchão macio. A janela estava aberta, era grande o suficiente para cobrir boa parte de uma parede. O céu em Asgard estava estrelado, a noite chegara sem nem ao menos ele perceber. O quarto estava escuro, mas o loiro conseguia ainda ver a silhueta do moreno sentado na cama, os olhos agora fixos em um ponto da parede clara.

- Sabe que terei que recolocar isso.

Thor disse ao perceber o objeto que Loki estava nas mãos. O metal brilhava por causa da fraca luz exterior que cortava uma parte da cama. O trapaceiro não respondeu, apenas estendeu-o para que Thor pudesse cumprir com suas obrigações. O Deus do Trovão não queria recolocá-lo agora. Precisava conversar com Loki, perguntar aonde aquela insanidade iria levá-los. Mas sabia que naquele momento não iria conseguir nada, apenas mais dúvidas.

Thor fechou a pequena armadura na boca de Loki. Fazendo-o calar-se fisicamente. Mentalmente ainda conseguia ouvir o homem.

"_Eu nunca serei realmente o seu irmão, Thor. Eu sou o que sou. Assassino. Cruel. Eu faço o que eu quero."_

Escutar aquilo feriu cada parte do corpo de Thor, mas ele ignorou, enfiando em sua cabeça que Loki estava dizendo aquilo para não encarar a realidade. Que ali, em Asgard, mesmo depois de tudo o que ele havia feito, ele era amado. Principalmente por ele. Principalmente por Thor.

Puxou-o de encontro ao seu corpo, forçando-o a se deitar na cama. O metal do objeto era gelado de encontro à sua pele, mas Thor não se importava com aquele fato. Ficaram juntos ali, apenas sentindo um ao outro, cada mente preenchida com um pensamento inquieto, diversas perguntas e nenhuma resposta.

_Il a peur la nuit_

_Dans mes bras fragiles_

_Il s'apaise et rit_

_Et puis il s'endort_

_Et je le regarde_

_Il n'a plus de force_

_C'est moi qui le garde_

_Sentinelle dehors_

_A moi, la toquarde_

**-x-**

_Ele teme a noite_

_Nos meus braços frágeis_

_Ele se acalma e ri_

_E então ele cai no sono_

_E eu olho para ele_

_Ele não tem mais força_

_Sou eu que o protejo_

_Sua sentinela_

_Para mim, sem valor_

Felizmente, as duas mentes sempre possuíam algo em comum. Uma certeza. A certeza de que se amavam.

_Quand viendra l'aurore_

_Je quitterai la garde_

_De cet homme terrible_

**-x-**

_E quando a aurora vem_

_Eu deixo de ser a proteção_

_Deste homem terrível_


End file.
